Shade Devil Slayer Magic
Shade Devil Slayer Magic (遮光の滅悪魔法, Shakō no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of shadows in order to slay demons. It is utilized by Layla Mandala, thus making her an Exorcist Mage (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Shade Devil Slayer Magic gives the user the traits of a Shadow Demon, essentially turning their body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.Through this magic, the user gains the ability to manipulate shadows and darkness in all forms, as well as become a shadow on their own, giving themselves intangibility among other unique abilities. The express purpose of Shade Devil Slayer magic is to utilize the element of shadows and darkness to exorcise demons; as such, the user gains abilities tied directly to this unique skill. Shade Devil Slayer spells are devastating when used against any form of demon, even an Etherious; furthermore, the user can analyze the composition of a demon through mere sight alone. This allows the user to attack weak points in a demon's body with great efficiency. As a Shade Devil Slayer, the user possesses some of the strongest shadow-oriented Slayer Magic in the world, outstripping Dragon and God Slayer magic by far. As a Slayer, the Shade Devil Slayer magic allows the user to consume 'shadows' or 'darkness' to replenish their magical supply and recover from wounds; this is best performed when consuming another magic, as 'literal' darkness cannot be consumed. Unique to the Shade Devil Slayer is the ability to consume the shadows of other Slayers — a Shade Devil Slayer can consume the shadows of a Shadow Dragon Slayer or God Slayer; however, their shadows cannot be consumed in return. Due to being the shadows of a devil, shadows and darkness produced by the Shade Devil Slayer magic have a myriad of unique properties to themselves. When producing a shadow, the Devil Slayer has complete and utter control of the shade; they can contort it into any shape, producing shields, platforms, etc., even thinning it out to form sharp baldes capable of cutting through nearly anything. At the core of a shadow's existing is mimicry, and the shadows created through Shade Devil Slayer Magic can be imbued with this property as well, allowing for the binding and control of targets like puppetry through merging the user's own shadow with the shadow of a target. Spells *'Shade Devil's Rage' (陰魔の激昂, Inma no Gekikō): The Shade Devil Slayer's Breath Attack, and the equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's Roar or a God Slayer's Bellow. The user inhales deeply, moulding magic with the air in their lungs, imbuing it with the element of shadow. The user then exhales, expelling a spiraling twister of corporeal shadow towards the target of their choosing. The sheer power of the Shade Devil's Rage is enough to blow a target off their feet, as well as cause massive collateral damage to the area in front of the user. It is also visible in the distance as a massive pillar of black. *'Shade Devil's Concealed Path' (陰魔の隠道, Inma no Komodō): *'Shade Devil's Concealed Path to the Underworld' (蒙道陰府, Inma no Modōyomi): Advanced Spells *'Moonlit Waltz: Dark Path of the Dawn Moon's Wave' (月夜円舞 冥道残月破, Tsukiyo Enbu: Meidō Zangetsuha): *'Moonlit Waltz: Violent Devouring Arrow' (月夜円舞 烈食う矢, Tsukiyo Enbu: Rekkūza): Trivia *"Shakō" means to "darken", as in the act of becoming darker, referring to the abilities of the Shade Devil Slayer Magic, unlike how Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic is typically written, using the word 'Kage', or literally shadow. Despite this, Darkrai insists it is the same magic in essence; the writing is a stylistic choice.